Top & Tail
by AristaHolmes
Summary: When John only books a single bed room, what is he going to do with an extra bed partner?


I've been out of the loop 'cause I have a Job now! sorry guys! Just a couple of quick one shots I'm posting tonight. They've not had the spelling or grammar checked beyond what my spell checker picked up, so if you spot anything feel free to let me know.

Hope you're all doing well!

_Love & Hugs; Ari_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Sherlock. If I owned Sherlock, and by default Benedict Cumberbatch, I would not be in my bedroom writing fan fiction. I would be in my bedroom doing other, more interesting things.**_

**Top & Tail**

"Sherlock will you stop fidgeting?"

"Well there's not enough room-"

"There's plenty of room, you're just sprawling"

"John, this is ridiculous, why can't we-"

"No, Sherlock, this was your bright idea, so stop complaining and just go to sleep"

Only silence disturbed the darkness, and for one blessed moment John thought Sherlock had stopped arguing, but then he heard a familiar irritated huff, and felt those long legs pressed against him start to shift once again.

"Whatever possessed you to get a room with a single bed, John?"

"That fact that you're supposed to be investigating the missing agent for Mycroft"

The Doctor could actually hear his flatmate scowl. "what has that got to do with anything?"

"You're not supposed to be here Sherlock, and since you weren't supposed to be here, It didn't occur to me to get a room with two beds!" John growled, wrapping his arms round the still twisting legs to still their movement.

"You could have gone back home hours ago, or you could have slept on the floor... Sherlock, you could have just _not slept_, I've seen you go weeks without dropping, so now that you've decided to top and tail in a single bed like a bloody high school student, stop complaining and let me get some rest!"

It wasn't that John didn't appreciate the company, Sherlock would make a welcome, if frustrating distraction from his sister's court case, and it wasn't that he really minded sharing a room, or even a bed with the lanky detective... It was just that..

Well, to put it simply, Sherlock's constant shifting wasn't making it easy for John to keep his unhealthy interest in the man hidden from notice. If fact, the shifting and soft brush of skin along his body, was making certain parts of him determined to alert the detective as to just _how_ interesting John Watson found him.

Every curl of those slim feet, and drag of leg across a hip meant John was fighting a constant battle of keeping his breathing level and his hips still. He was so focussed on NOT thinking about how warm Sherlock's skin was against his hands where he'd trapped the man's legs from moving, that John didn't actually realise Sherlock hadn't spoken a word against his capture, and he didn't notice the smooth slide of Sherlock's hand as it brushed up his legs from the other end of the small bed.

At least, not until long fingers teasingly rubbed at the hard bulge that was tenting his boxers impressively.

The wave of pleasure that flooded Johns nerve ending drew an involuntary flex of his hips as his grip on Sherlock's legs tightened and the breath in his lungs escaped in a harsh exhale that sounded remarkably like his flatmates name.

"Sh-Sherlock... what do you think yo-uurg" His question was cut off as Sherlock flexed his fingers again, tracing the contours of Johns interest through fabric, just firmly enough to be felt and drawing shivers of pleasure from the Doctor.

"Just be quiet John, we don't want to disturb the other guests hmm?"

"But what-"

Sherlock sighed, and slid John's boxers down, once again halting his questions, "You're getting better at deducing situations you know John" he purred, lowering his voice, and hiding the small smile even as he watch the fine tremors his words drew from the Doctor. John was hanging on his every word, desperately trying to make sense of this turn of events, and Sherlock would help him to understand.

"You're quite right when you deduced that I would normally be chasing the case on site, and you also realised that I could have told you to get a twin room when you booked but I didn't"

He nipped at the soft skin of John's inner thigh, his body curving to tease the soft skin, skilfully drawing a soft mewl from John's end of the bed

"But you're still getting the why wrong in the process... I wasn't attempting to disturb your rest, or prematurely bring you back to London to help me... I merely saw an opportunity John"

The doctors strong hands were fisting the bedsheets, although he was still silent, barring the occasionally whimper and heavy breathing that was beyond his control.

"I could have sleep on the floor, the chair, the window seat, or not slept at all and kept you up all night with the light from the laptop..." Sherlock's voice escaped him and he stilled as John's heavy leaking cock twitched in his hand, and a low predatory growl escaped that Doctor that said more clearly than any words Sherlock had ever heard "For gods sake stop being a fucking tease", and Sherlock suddenly found his throat extremely dry.

He shifted round in the bed till he was straddling John's legs, and was tugged down into a harsh kiss without warning, that drew a surprised gasp from his own cupid bow lips. John tugged at his hair gently, and nipped at his lips till he could gain entrance, twining their tongues together within moments. Sherlock's brain almost abandoned him, and he let himself relax into the security of John's kiss, begin to surrender to the strong control John was keeping bottled just behind the civilian façade.

It took less time that Sherlock had expected before he began to loose control of the situation; As soon at Johns hands started drifting up under the loose shirt the detective had been sleeping in, he forced himself to nip his way from Johns mouth along the man's jaw and mark the Doctor's neck with a firm bite, even as he pulled back and returned his attention to the man's heavy, neglected cock between them.

John was on the edge of the precipice, his chest heaving as he drew in breaths and watched Sherlock intently, and Sherlock knew it would be a matter of a moments work to pull the man over the edge into ecstasy, but he had to finish showing John the way through the deductions he'd made and where he'd gone wrong.

Resting his forehead against John's, Sherlock own breathing heavy and mingling with Johns, he put his own desires aside for the moment, and locked his grey eyes, dark with arousal of his own, with John's sparkling blue ones and ever so lightly brushed his long fingers over the length of John, palming the head whenever his fingers reached the base, and studying the contortions of pleasure John's face produced.

"I've know you were interested since that night at Angelo's, John... but I had to know why.. was it me, my body, my mind, gratitude for helping you... or were you simply interested... in ...just-"

"Sherlock" John hissed, struggling painfully to remain silent as he coated the man above him in his release, the detectives name, drawled softly in pleasure was enough to shatter Sherlock's control without a hand being laid on him, and he followed John with a shocked gasped, and shudders that he knew John had to have felt, straddling his legs as he was.

"Dear sweet Christ, you are mad... of course it was you, but it was everything..." John gasped, pulling Sherlock's face down to his once again for a deep, soul searing kiss "everything from your amazing mind... to your body and... right down to all those irritatingly... annoying habits, that I wouldn't change for anything" he explained between drawing lungfuls of air back into his tormented lungs.

"Hmm" Sherlock hummed, smiling a shy, tender movement of his lips that was new and endearing and it made John melt inside, just a little. "Still... I had to know"

"I did lie a little bit" John murmured softly, and he felt Sherlock still against him, and smiled "about your annoying habits? Well I wouldn't mind if you cleaned up after your experiments every once in a while"


End file.
